


Once In A Blue Moon

by Danko_Kaji



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radiant Garden; a playground for the paranormal and Isa's musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razer Athane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Razer+Athane).



> Little Kairi, Merlin, and Mr. Scrooge guest stars! :D

Isa doesn’t bother to spare time unraveling the truth behind senseless paradoxes, since citizens of Radiant Garden have accepted such phenomenons to be normal. Rising waterfalls, spell-casting scientists, negative feelings taking shape– “What’s up with that?” Lea had said once.

So many strange things happen in this paradise, and never of permanent harm; Isa questions whether or not “death” truly exists. He has reached a certain point in his life where he feels curious about a lot of things, yet neglects to care, taking things for granted.

Isa can’t remember the last time he thought it strange for a duck to trot the plaza with a cane. Bespectacled and possessing a speech impediment, curtsying to passerby and tipping his fancy top hat all the while. Or that senile old man who looks like a third-rate magician dressed too early for Halloween, waving his wand at occasion and performing parlor tricks too good to be true.

Merlin (a name said “magician” provided to the skeptical teen) loves to bring joy and awe and wonder to children starving for entertainment. Isa watched him once, how he flicked his toy and summoned a bouquet of flowers for a little girl. Eyes of the deep blue sea, hair the shade of a magenta rose, a smile reflecting that of the sun, and childish laughter resembling wind chimes in a spring afternoon.

“My name’s Kairi,” she had said when Lea acknowledged the girl, before he started stretching her cheeks and pulling her hair to make her cry. When Lea grabbed her hand to drag her away, Isa considered calling one of the guards on patrol to arrest Lea, and deny having any relations to said criminal, until Lea pacified Kairi’s sobs and fears with free ice cream. His best friend even had the kindness to buy him one, too, but from the most suspicious ice cream vendor owned by a “Scrooge McDuck” Isa ever saw.

Why have guards to protect a castle when no evildoers walked the streets?

“Hey, hey, we should break into that old man’s mansion and bust him for illegal experimentation.”

Isa stands corrected; this prepubescent gentleman right here seeks to disrupt the peace, establishing himself as the first famous and only petty criminal to go down in history. However, it falls as his duty to guide his mislead best friend back to the right path, and teach him the difference between right and wrong.

 _SMACK!_

“Ow You hit me in the–.”

Isa scoffs, and turns the other cheek. “And why would I want to do something as stupid as that?”

“C’mon. Haven’t ya ever thought about it? People have been disappearing lately, plucked one by one off the streets...” Lea pauses to add extra suspense, impatient within seconds when Isa’s expression doesn’t change. “They say Ansem the Wise is in league with aliens! Aliens! Invaders from outer space! That’s why there have been monsters spotted around attacking people. The only way to protect us is to do everything they say. Sounds wicked, huh?”

“That’s ridiculous. Who’s spreading these half-baked rumors anyway?”

“Me, of course!” Isa palms his forehead. Hard.

“You have too much time on your hands.”

“Tch. You kidding? I’m too busy painting the town red all by myself without any help from my sidekick to take a single break. Hmph. And I thought you were my friend...” Lea sulks, complete with pouting, grumbling, and all.

“And I thought you had an ounce of intelligence, but I was wrong. You have negative zero IQ points.”

Some things never change, Isa will think one day.


End file.
